


I'd love you anywhere

by ausualmalecstan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Not Beta Read, idk how to tag my brain is blanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausualmalecstan/pseuds/ausualmalecstan
Summary: How fast time has flown by.Alec thought as he stirred from his sleep, impulsively looking beside him to look at his husband, the one and only love of his life that was Magnus Bane.How lucky am I to get to spend the rest of my life with none other than Magnus.orThe one where Alec proved his love for Magnus in more than one way on their anniversary.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	I'd love you anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is just something i wrote in a couple hours because the pain of the show ending got to me lskdfj  
> this isn't proof-read at all, please tell me if there's something and i'll edit it out
> 
> shout at me i'm @angstismybaby on twitter and it's #AnywhereFic on twitter if live-tweeting is your thing
> 
> enjoy!

_How fast time has flown by_. Alec thought as he stirred from his sleep, impulsively looking beside him to look at his husband, the one and only love of his life that was Magnus Bane. _How lucky am I to get to spend the rest of my life with none other than Magnus._

The sunlight was peeking out of the sheer curtains that hung from the rods, the black-out curtains parted to the side to allow the golden light to grace the room. The hue of the bright light accentuates the delicate color of Magnus’ skin tone, tinting it a brilliant golden yellow. Alec could quite literally spend the rest of his life doing this, lying in bed with his love who was sleeping completely peacefully, utterly content with everything in his life. 

Regretfully, he stood up from his position to brush his teeth, pull on some comfortable clothes to go stir up some breakfast but not before kissing Magnus’ forehead, greeting him “Good morning,” and that he wasn’t going anywhere. 

Whenever he woke up every morning, he had built up the habit to reassure Magnus that he was staying. Not because Magnus needed it, but because Alec wanted him to know that he wouldn’t be going anywhere, anytime soon, that he’d be staying with him up until his last breath. 

————————

He cooked up some waffles. Admittedly, they were nowhere as good as Magnus’, but compared to where he started, it was significantly better. He poured the batter into the waffle maker, then started up the coffee machine. 

Humming, he went around, gracefully fetching utensils and subsequently placing them on the table. He went outside on the balcony to pluck some flowers to place into the flower vase which was right in the middle of the table. 

He went back inside, carefully setting the flowers into the vase before going back around, opening the door to the fridge. He got some fruits - strawberries and blueberries, peeling and cutting up a mango into cubes and put them aside on the plate, then withdrew the perfectly cooked heart-shaped waffles individually, placing them on the dish. He grabbed the newly-brewed coffee pot and brought out spare packets of cream and sugar before situating the breakfast onto a tray, positing the flowers right at a corner. 

Nudging the door open with his backside, he clutched the tray against his chest as he entered the room, kicking it shut behind him to see a newly-awoken Magnus, rubbing his eyes with a fond smile on his face. 

“Good morning, love,” Alec greeted, matching Magnus’ smile as he placed the tray down by the foot of the bed. 

When he heard the endearment, a wider smile grew on Magnus’ face, humming delightedly as he responded, “Good morning, darling.”

“Happy anniversary, Magnus,” Alec said, his voice growing softer as he went around the bed to Magnus’ side and leaned in, digging his knee into the mattress, almost bordering a whisper as he got closer to Magnus. 

“Happy anniversary, Alexander,” He felt Magnus mutter against his skin when he leant the last bit in, snapping his morning breath away before connecting his lips with Magnus’, kissing him sweetly. Though the kiss was short and sweet, they couldn’t help the huge matching grins on their faces when they opened their eyes, their foreheads against each other. 

“Eat up, we have a big day ahead of us,” He said, leaning back to push the tray towards Magnus, seeing his eyes twinkle in the sunlight as he smiled dopily. 

“You-” Magnus began, immediately cutting himself off.

“I…?”

“I had plans for today, you’re ruining them,” He heard Magnus say before he jutted his bottom lip out, visibly pouting.

“I’m sorry.” He responded, genuinely apologizing, “But, I promise to ruin your plans in the best way possible.”

Magnus hummed, looking satisfied with Alec’s answer when he reached out and picked up the pot of coffee, eyeing Alec with one of his brows arched. “Shit, I forgot the mugs,” He scrambled up and headed for the door, leaving an amused Magnus smiling and chuckling to himself at his husband’s ridiculousness.

————————

“Where are you taking me?” Magnus asked Alec as he pulled him out of the cab who chose to travel in a mundane way instead of portalling everywhere in an attempt to lessen whatever tasks he had for the day so he wouldn’t exhaust himself. It was their anniversary after all, and all he wanted for Magnus to do was to endure whatever excessive pampering that Alec was to spoil upon him. 

“You’ll see.”

“That’s not quite an answer,” He giggled as Alec was pulling him in his direction by his hand, reminding him of _that_ moment. 

The moment where Alec took him to the place where they latched the lock onto the gate, to show their eternal love. The one that he destroyed when they weren’t together, one of the _only_ things he regretted in his long life so far. 

He shook his head, shutting out every unwanted thought. He wanted to enjoy the day with Alec as much as possible, and reminiscing about the past wasn’t going to help with that. 

“Here we are,” Alec said before breathing in deeply and sighing the air out, his heart pounding in his chest. 

Magnus looked around, his mouth agape in awe. Of all the things he considered, this was something that didn’t even cross his mind. Because they used a cab to travel, he didn’t recognize the route that they took to get to the place. But, now that they were inside, he cursed himself inwardly for not realizing it sooner. The place was empty, like Alec reserved the club for this special occasion.

They were in Hardtail. The place that Magnus first saw that heavenly face of his shadowhunter. He could remember it vividly. There was a circle member behind him, about to strike when the most stunning face he’d ever seen in his whole existence, shot Valentine’s cult member out, single-handedly knocking him out. 

He heard Alec approach him from behind, feeling Alec surround his long arms around his middle as he spoke into his ear, “You like it?”

Magnus spun around in Alec’s grasp and leaned his head up, resting his forehead against Alec’s. “I love it,” He paused, pulling his head back, “Were you planning on getting me drunk?” He teased, voice lilting as he spoke. 

“You know very well that I do _not_ have to get you drunk,” Alec said matter-of-factly, a side-smile graced his face, one of Magnus’ favorite things to see on Alec. “But, actually, I had something in mind for us to do for the rest of the day.”

“Which is…?” Magnus asked, prolonging the last syllable, shutting his mouth on a tight-lipped smile as he looked up at Alec through his lashes. 

“I planned to take you to every place we’ve had a nice time in,” Alec said, mirroring his husband’s smile, “Before we got married.” 

“...Oh,” Magnus sighed out, every inch of him in bewilderment. He let his eyes flutter shut, the genuineness of the situation getting to him. Never in his lifetime had he had someone to do anything this huge for him. He never had someone who cared, who had loved him enough just to even consider doing anything close. 

He opened and shut his mouth a few times, fully speechless because of how much Alec loves him. He couldn’t form a response that embodied everything he was feeling, so he said the thing that he knew could represent it best, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Thank you for ruining my plans in the most perfect way there was,” Magnus said as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, looking up at him. 

“My pleasure.”

————————

They spent the whole day going around and revisiting memories, Alec taking him to the Institute, where they first kissed and got married two years ago, everyone that attended the wedding was there, hiding in the shadows to surprise them once they entered. 

Alec took them to Japan where they once ate fatty tuna. Alec showed him where he bought the omamori, how it caught his eye, and how it reminded it of him. How he wanted to buy Magnus anything, something that he could keep in his pocket, something that could comfort him whenever he’s upset. 

Lastly, they went to Alicante where they proposed to each other. Where Magnus had to leave, but knowing that they would always find their way back to one another. 

————————

They made their way home, laughing the whole way like teenagers experiencing their newfound love with their high school sweethearts. 

“How did I get so lucky with you?” Magnus said as he opened his eyes while they slow-danced along the loft, an ache growing at the back of his throat before he shook his head, completely astonished at how far the lengths his husband would go just to make him feel special on their anniversary.

“One would say that you aren’t even close to being as lucky as I am,” Alec went and leaned his head forward, nuzzling their noses together. “You’ve made me who I am today. I am here, standing _right here_ ,” He made his hand into a fist, his index finger out as he pointed to the ground to exaggerate his point, “Because of _you_ ,” Taking his finger, Alec pushed it against Magnus’ chest when he leaned up to kiss Alec as he felt his heart grow three sizes. 

“Have I told you how much I love you?” 

“I think you have,” Alec said, unconvincingly pretending that he was lost in thought before carrying on, “A few times, yeah.”

“That’s not nearly enough. I’ll make it my sworn duty for you to know that I love you very much, and that I’ll make you as happy as much as you make me.” He said, seeing a smile grow on Alec’s face as they looked into each other’s eyes. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Alec huffed as he shook his head in disbelief, like he couldn’t wrap his head around what Magnus was telling him. “You really don’t know how much you’ve changed my life, how happy you make me.”

It was Magnus’ turn to shake his head, his brows furrowed in thought like he was confused, his entire being refusing to accept that he was able to make Alec even as close as how happy he made him. 

“May I?” As Magnus hummed in response, he went right ahead, “First of all, you gave me a future that I never thought I could have. All I saw for myself was just following my parents’ demands to fix the family name even when I ruined myself because of it. You were my escape.”

Halting to breathe deeply, Alec tightened his hold on Magnus’ waist where his hands were placed. “You didn’t give up on me when I closed myself off, when I stepped back for your every advance. You were there for me when I needed you, you even _sacrificed_ the one thing that’s important to you, the only thing that has grounded you, something that had been a part of you since you were a child. You didn’t hesitate to sacrifice it when you knew that giving it up could help me.” 

Magnus reached up and held the nape of his neck, rubbing the hairs there soothingly when Alec spoke up once again, “Sometimes, I can’t help but think that I don’t deserve you.”

“Well, if that’s true, then I don’t deserve you either.”

Alec opened his mouth to argue, though he was interrupted by Magnus who put a finger before his lips. Before he was able to stop himself, Alec kissed Magnus’ finger, making him smile. Alec shrugged unabashedly then nodded, encouraging Magnus to speak. 

“Before you came along, no one treated me like this, like- like I’m someone who meant so much to them.”

“You do, you’re my world,” Alec said as he nudged their noses together. 

“See? You treat me like I’m a jewel that needs to be cherished. More often than not, I would be catching myself thinking that I’m undeserving of your love.” Magnus shook his head, baffled, “You hugged me when I told you what I did to my step-father. You told me I was beautiful when you saw my eyes for the first time. You told me that you didn’t care who my father was, just who I am.”

“That’s because you deserve it. I’m not allowing myself to give you anything less than you deserve,” Alec hummed. “You deserve to be told that you’re amazing, to be loved, and I’m just upholding that.”

Alec looked into Magnus’ eyes, glistening with unshed tears. He cupped Alec’s face with both of his hands and stood on his toes, kissing him with all the care and fervor in the world. 

A statement. A declaration. A way to show how much they loved each other where they felt were more than words could say.

Alec, of all people. It was Alec. He’d waited centuries for this moment, a moment where he felt like someone was completely devoted to him, feeling completely cherished for. Out of everyone, he never thought it would be a Nephilim. Hells below, a _Nephilim_ to ultimately make him feel loved wholeheartedly, leaving him wondering when his heart would finally burst as he constantly expects it to during every second of every day. 

Alec pulled back with a smile, stroking his hand up and down Magnus’ arm where he had it placed, “Happy anniversary, Magnus.”

But it was Alec, his husband. His _Alexander_ who never ceased to amaze him. 

“Happy anniversary to you, too.”


End file.
